


Pink Lemonade

by letmylovesbehappy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi and bokuto are kuroo's proud parents, Cat Puns, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Gay, Feel-good, Fluff and Humor, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M, kenma 5th wheeling, kenma is dead inside but also lovestruck, kuroo spoils kenma, rich kuroo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmylovesbehappy/pseuds/letmylovesbehappy
Summary: There were a lot of things that Kenma tended to avoid in life. Scary looking dogs, offers to swim in someones green pool, questionable gas station sushi. But most of all, Kenma avoided parties.I had this idea of “What if Kenma was dragged to a party by Hinata and Oikawa, and while trying to escape the crowd he met Kuroo and started complaining about how much he hates parties, especially this one."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! I love these two and writing them was really fun, hope that you enjoy how adorably dorky they are lol. As always please feel free to leave comments, I always love hearing from you guys.

 

There were a lot of things that Kenma tended to avoid in life. Scary looking dogs, offers to swim in someones green pool, questionable gas station sushi. But most of all, Kenma avoided parties.

In fact, he considered himself to be quiet skillful in coming up with indisputable excuses for party invitations. A simple, “I have to FaceTime my mom or she’ll assume I’m dead” or “My cat threw up all over my favorite bed sheets and I have to really scrub them, so they don’t forever smell like puke.”

It was these well planned justifications that had many of times saved Kenma from standing awkwardly in a corner, while watching a bunch of drunk people interact with each other over really trashy pop music. He was proud of himself for this, and considered himself to have mastered the art of excuses. That was until his ass got caught.

“KENMA I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU HAD A DOCTORS APPOINTMENT!” Oikawa all but screeched at him.

“I did.”

“You were at a movie with your mother?!” Oikawa growled, while Hinata stood behind him arms crossed shaking his head disappointedly.

“Yeah and she’s a doctor…so I wasn’t lying.” Kenma said tone completely serious, lifting his Harkins movie cup to his lips and taking a long sip.

“Kenma, you’re my friend, so I love you..but I fucking hate you,” Oikawa’s fingers were pressed to the bridge of his nose, adding drama to the already dramatic situation.

“Listen, it’s no biggie guys, just go to the party, have fun, I forgi-“ Kenma was cut of by Hinata. Reserving his right, to also yell at Kenma.

“No, no way, it is a biggie Kenma, it’s a big biggie.” Hinata moved his small frame closer, finger pointed accusingly.

“I mean seriously Kenma when’s the last time you even went to a social gathering. You gotta go out, live it up. You can’t spend all of your twenties at home playing harem videos games and wearing a hoodie backwards so you can eat popcorn out of the hood.”

Kenma opened his mouth to say something back, but then slowly closed it.

“Mhm yeah exactly, you close that mouth Kenma, you walking grumpy cat meme,” It was then that both Hinata and Oikawa latched their arms onto each off Kenma’s arms, and began dragging him into his bedroom. “We’re getting you dressed, and then we’re going to that party.”

As Kenma felt himself move backwards, feet dragging on the floor, he couldn’t help but think, maybe if I’m lucky I’ll just randomly combust into flames like in that buzfeed unsolved video.

Too bad Kenma’s never really been a lucky person.

———————

Arriving at the party Kenma finally realized the extent of his mistake.

“I knew I should have gone with the ‘got in a twitter war with Jeffery Star, and I can’t let him win’ excuse.” Kenma thought out loud.

Quickly after, Kageyama and Iwazumi began walking up towards the group. Red solo cups in hand, like in a really bad indie movie.

“Oh you guys are finally here, man this party is wild you guys gotta come check it out, Hinata they have an air hockey table, I’ll play you.” Kageyama voiced, eyes practically glowing with competitive energy.

Kageyama was Hinata’s boyfriend, and he also seemed to share the never-ending energy that Hinata possessed. But Kenma supposed that’s what made them such a good couple.

“You’re on.” Hinata yelled enthusiastically, grabbing Kageyama’s hand to race over to their future battle grounds. The sound of pounding music matched with electric lights illuminating their forms as the entered into Kenma’s personal hell.

“Let’s go in.” Oikawa said, draping an arm around Kenma as a way to keep him moving froward, as well as blocking off his means of running away.

Kenma looked up, giving Oikawa the most sour face he could muster.

“Oikawa, why are you torturing Kenma, not everyone has the sickening social butterfly energy that you have.” Iwaizumi said, eyeing Oikawa with a small smirk.

Kenma liked Iwaizumi, they had many of times hung out, mostly to talk shit about Oikawa. But even without that mutual understanding, they both kind of got each other. Both preferred solitude, like cats, and surprisingly had very similar tastes in harem games.

“Rude.” Oikawa shot back. Words meant to be harsh, but just came across as love struck from his tone.

As they made their way inside Kenma got a good look at why this party was deemed the “Coolest Party of the Year”. It had everything, from tables of beer pong with people missing articles of clothes. To a large pool loaded with floaties and girls in bikinis. To a dance floor with a D.J. who looked like he just walked out of a exclusive nightclub, and a real life stripper pole smack in the center. Where a very fit girl was hanging onto with her legs, like a more graceful chimpanzee.

Was he even still in real life? Or did Kenma just enter the set for a Arianna Grande music video.

“Wow Kageyama really wasn’t lying, this party is sweet.” Oikawa chirped, all but bouncing up and down in excitement.

“Call down Oikawa, you’re practically vibrating.” Iwaizumi retorted while chuckling, his eyes locked on Oikawa. Honestly, he tried to cover up his feelings with teasing, but Kenma thought his affections were so obvious.

“Who’s party even is it?” Kenma managed to find his voice to ask.

“Oh uh, I don’t really know the guy well, he’s in a couple of my classes though so I’ve seen him around.” Oikawa said not even looking at Kenma, too entranced by the scene before him.

“Hmm.” Was Kenma’s response while he took time to observe the vancinity, actually enjoying himself at the odd entertainment before him. But his fun was all too soon cut off.

Because, as if the gods themselves were at work. The music changed to Apple Bottom Jeans, and it was then that Kenma knew he was screwed.

“Oh my God. Iwa-chan this is my song. We have to dance. Come on!” And with that Iwaizumi was being pulled away to a dance floor by Oikawa, that Kenma knew was not worth entering. Even if that meant that he now had to stay alone, at a party, that he hated.

—————

After realizing that escaping to sit in the car and wait for his friends wasn’t an option, because Hinata had the keys, and he had no idea where he was. Kenma decided his best option was to find the most quiet secluded spot to sit, and play Pokemon GO on his phone until his friends were satisfied and he could go home. Walking around the area to find that spot was the hard part.

As Kenma searched around he couldn’t help but take note at how lackluster this party really was. I mean sure there’s alcohol and pretty girls. But alcohol wasn’t something only found at a party. And Kenma had never been interested in pretty girls anyway. So as he passed the alcohol centered games, and the pretty girls in crop tops and short shorts. He found focusing his task, growingly easier.

‘Find a spot. Just gotta find a spot. Can’t be too hard.’ He kept repeating in his head.

Finally he managed to come across a gift from the heavens themselves. A small blue swinging bench to the side of the house. Just close enough that he could still see the lights. But far enough that there were no people around and the music became a soft backround. Perfect.

He made his way over, careful to make sure he wasn’t giving away its location, and plopped himself right in the middle. Pulling out his phone to begin his game. He was about to catch his first Exeggcute when he heard a smooth voice above him.

“Hey, mind if I join you.”

Kenma looked up to see the weirdest bed head he’s ever seen in his entire life. The mentioned bed head belonged to this tall edgy looking guy with a soft looking red flannel and ripped black jeans. In his hands were two bottles of pink lemonade. One of which, was being offered to him.

“For me?” Kenma asked carefully, weary of this stranger who looked like he just walked out of a Hot Topic catalogue.

“Mhm.” Was the strangers response. Smirk forming across his lips.

Kenma tentatively reach out to grasp the bottle, the perspiration outside the bottle cooling to the touch.

“Thank you.” He managed to get out while still looking at the bottle, not being able to force himself to look up while saying it.

“No problem, mind if I sit?” His voice was really gentle. Despite his appearance, he seemed like a genuinely sweet guy.

“Sure.”

The bench shifted slightly with the new weight being added.

“I’m Kuroo by the way, Kuroo Tetsurou.” The stranger, who Kenma now knew was named Kuroo, said reaching a hand out to be shaken.

“I’m Kozume Kenma.” He offered back, shaking Kuroo’s hand briefly, before moving his attention back to his pink lemonade. And how difficult it was to open it. The gods could not let him rest today.

“Oh here, let me.” Kuroo offered hand outstretched.  
  
Defeatedly, Kenma placed the bottle in his hand, watching as he easily popped the seal, and handed the bottle back to Kenma.

“Thanks..again.” ‘Man why was he always so awkward’ Kenma thought to himself.

“Yeah of course,” Kuroo took a swing from his own pink lemonade. “So Kenma tell me, how are you digging the party?” The way he smirked reminded Kenma of one of those cartoon cats.

“Honestly, I don’t really get all the hype about it. But then again I’m not really a party person anyway.” Kenma answered simply.

“Hmm, yeah I get that.” Kuroo said, thoughtfully taking a sip of his drink.

“But you know, when I was getting dragged here, all my friends were so excited about this party, saying how it was supposed to be the “Party of the Year” and stuff. But I don’t really get it. What’s so special about a bunch of half naked sweaty people badly dancing to cheesy pop songs and getting drunk of their ass.” Kenma said all at once, surprised by how easy it was to talk to Kuroo.

“Go on.” There was something about the way Kuroo spoke, engaged and honest. Like he actually cared to hear the things Kenma had to say. It made Kenma feel safe to express his thoughts for once. So he continued.

“I mean whoever threw this has gotta be some rich dude, have u seen that pool? It looks like something out of a Arianna Grande music video.” He finished the joke he had thought to himself before, looking up at Kuroo to see his golden eyes widen, and then hear the nicest laugh Kenma swore he’s ever heard.

“Hahaha, yeah you’re probably right.” Kuroo said between laughs.

“And that beer pong table, how basic right? Who even plays beer pong anymore, that game should have died with early 2000’s fashion.” Kuroo laughed harder at that tidbit.

“Real shit though, 2000’s fashion was the a travesty.” Kuroo’s open smile and gentle eyes made Kenma want to open up further on his thoughts. Kenma took a swing of his pink lemonade as fuel.

“And it’s so boring because there are only girls here, and every one of them I’ve seen boobs, not that there’s anything wrong with that, it’s their body. But for me I mine us well be staring at udders.” At that Kuroo lost it, his breathy chuckles filling the night air.

“Hold up, wait a second,” Kuroo said trying to catch his breath, “So what you’re saying is you’re not attracted to girls right?” As he finished talking he wiggled his eyebrows comically, and it took everything in Kenma not to laugh and actually answer his question.

“No not really, I think I’ve always been attracted to guys more.” Kenma said the last part thinking of how that statement isn’t entirely valid, because he’s never really been attracted to anyone enough to date them, male or female.

“Hmm well that’s interesting. Now that I think about it, where are these friends of yours anyways?” Kuroo asked, breaking Kenma out of his contemplation of his own sexuality.

“Well my friends consist of two couples, Hinata and Kageyama are probably competing with each other over the corny party games here, and I wouldn’t be surprised if Oikawa and Iwaizumi are in some bedroom making out.” Kenma finished, going to take another drink of sweet bliss but realizing the bottle was empty all too soon.

“Wow,” Kuroo managed to say after his laughing died out, “You know you’re really funny.” Kuroo responded, noticing Kenma’s pout, he handed over his own drink, which was suprisingly still more than halfway full.

“Thanks, and I guess. But what I wanna know is why are you here at this party? And what made you sit here with me in this secluded bench? If I’m being honest, you seem like the type of guy who lives and breathes the party scene.” Kenma looked up to see his cartoon cat grin grow wider.

“I guess you could say that, usually I just make rounds, and that’s what I was doing until I saw you, and couldn’t help but notice you sneak away from the crowd and make yourself comfortable on the swinging bench. It’s weird the way you walked over here and sat down…it reminded me a hell of a lot like a cat.” Kuroo looked back towards him slightly embarassed. And Kenma took notice how the shade of pink that started painting Kuroo’s cheeks, was really attractive.

Kenma was going to respond, before he spotted a very angry and concerned Oikawa marching his way towards him with a tired looking Iwaizumi at his tail.

“KENMA! Oh thank god I found you! I was looking everywhere for you and I couldn’t find you and I thought ‘Oh god I made Kenma go to a party where he got kidnapped.’” Oikawa rushed out all at once, grabbing Kenma and hugging him with the force of a mother who lost her child at Walmart.

“Wait, why are you with this guy?” Oikawa let go of him to look at his face for his answer.

Kenma looked over at Kuroo and smiled before answering.

“I bumped into him when I found the bench to sit on, he’s really great he listened to me complain about how much I hate this party and how boring it is, for quite a while.” Right when Kenma finished he saw Iwaizumi hunched over clutching his stomach laughing harder than he’s ever seen him. He looked over at Oikawa in question, but saw him holding back laughter himself.

“Why’s he laughing? What’s going on?” Kenma glanced over at Kuroo to see him not even trying to hide his huge Cheshire Cat grin.

“Kenma this guy is the one I was talking about….the guy who’s throwing this party.” Oikawa managed to finish without bursting into laughter.

Oh shit.

Kenma looked back towards Kuroo in complete embarrassment, feeling his cheeks tint red.

“I’ll leave you guys then.” Oikawa said after seeing the exchange and taking the hint. He went to grab a still a chortling Iwaizumi, and leave the two lovebirds alone.

Right then, Kenma could here Mr. Brightside by The Killers began to softy play from the dance floor. And he really felt like he was in a cheesy indie romance movie.

“I-“ Kenma tried to start but was cut off.

“Don’t worry I’m not offended, I thought it was actually…pretty cute,” Kuroo took a step closer to Kenma and continued, “Would you wanna go out sometime?” Kuroo’s eyes looked so lovestruck as he was asking, Kenma could feel himself melting.

“Yeah I would like that a lot actually.” Kenma breathed out. Feeling his face stretch into a smile.

—————————

And from there, Kenma and Kuroo’s relationship began. And whenever anyone would ask how they met Kenma would blush a deep rose, and Kuroo would start laughing.


	2. Red Chrysanthemum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy, I finally did a chapter 2. Special thank to gypsy_demos for the Bokuto Kuroo idea. I hope I did it justice. As always I'd love to hear you're guys's thoughts and ideas!! I hope you guys enjoy!!

 

Going to bed that night was nearly impossible for Kenma. He was currently gazing at the celling, unable to sleep. He’d been smiling for so long that he could feel his face aching, but he couldn’t care less. Too busy thinking of Kuroo, and how sweet he was when they went separate ways after the party.

 

______1 hour earlier______

“Oh my god Kenma come on!” Oikawa gasped, tugging on Kenma’s arm to get him into the car.

Iwaizumi and Kageyama had long since gone home. And Oikawa could feel his hair going grey at the scene before him.

Currently Kenma was tucked under Kuroo’s arm, as they had a conversation only the two of them could hear. The occasional giggle from Kenma could be heard, supplied with Kuroo’s smirk at having made Kenma laugh.

Oikawa was trying to tug Kenma away so that he could go home. But was failing badly, since neither one wanting to let the other go.

“Come on Oikawa, look at how cute Kenma is right now, all lovestruck, just let him stay a little longer.” Hinata’s amused voice could be heard from the car.

“No, no way, we have work tomorrow! Am I the only one here who isn’t losing their fucking marbles. We gotta go, I let them cuddle for like 20 minutes already. And it’s like 2 a.m.” Oikawa was confounded, unsure what to even do anymore.

At that moment the gods had took pity on Oikawa because Kenma had yawned.

“Oh my Jesus, you even yawn like a kitten,” Kuroo reached a hand up to lovingly stroke Kenma’s cheek. “Adorable, but Oikawa’s right you should probably go home and get some rest, it’s late.”

Kenma looked into Kuroo’s eyes and let out a sigh. “Yeah you’re right, you probably have to clean up and everything too tomorrow.” Kenma gave Kuroo one last squeeze before moving away and getting into the car.

“Thank God!” Oikawa yelled as he jumped in the car and started the engine, afraid that they would change their mind any second.

As he pulled out of the driveway and away from the house Oikawa glanced back at the review mirror. Only to laugh when he saw Kuroo jumping and pumping his fists in the air, acting like he had just won the lottery.

After that, the entire ride home was filled with Hinata’s teasing. Saying how “Kenma and Kuroo were like two cats in love, just like that movie “The Aristocats”.” And Kenma’s blissfully sighing. Too lovestruck to even get mad at Hinata’s jeers.

  
______Back to current time_________

  
Kenma smile widened at the memory, as he forced himself to sleep, thoughts engulfed by Kuroo, and their upcoming date on Friday.

                                                                                                                                    ————

The next morning, was Sunday, and Kenma found that he had more of a hop to his step. Getting ready happily, and picking a more colorful outfit. Today he was wearing comfortable pastel pink and cream striped sweater, that Oikawa had bought for Christmas last year, and navy skinny jeans.

It was much different compared to his usual black t-shirt, black jacket, and black jeans.

Kenma made his way to kitchen to see a tired looking Oikawa staring into his coffee like it would give him an omen. And a bubbly and energetic Hinata who was making pancakes.

Kenma was about to sit next to Oikawa when he heard a sudden doorbell ring.

Immediately Hinata bounded for the door, “Sweet! Amazon finally delivered my volleyball stickers.”

“I don’t even know why he buys them, he never eyes uses them.” Kenma muttered as he went to make himself green tea while snacking on a pancake.

“He says it’s because he doesn’t want to ruin them.” Oikawa said imitating Hinata’s cheery voice. They both laughed.

Just then Hinata walked back into the kitchen, but instead of carrying stickers, he had a bouquet of red chrysanthemum and a small black cat plushie.

Kenma could feel his cheeks heating up, covering his face with his hands and laying his head down on the table.

Hinata delicately placed the bouquet in front of him and nudged Kenma’s shoulder to get him to lift his head.

“It came with a letter too, here read it out loud, I gotta know what passionate words Kuroo wrote for you. Jeez it’s just like those Terry Bolryder books, so romantic.”

Kenma took the letter and gently opened it.

“Kuroo really didn’t hold back, I think red chrysanthemum literally translate to ‘I love you’.” Oikawa added, smiling with interest.

Everyone was waiting patiently, eating pancakes and drinking their brews. Until a loud thump was heard from Kenma’s hand hitting the table, as he reverted back to laying down on the counter face first. Expect this time with a cat plushie tucked away in his arm.

Without missing a beat Hinata took the letter and began to read out loud.

“I cat lie when I say that I think you’re absolutely purrfect. I hope these flowers keep you feline good, because just thinking of you, gives me a happy catitude.”

There was complete silence, and then the whole room burst into giggles.

                                                                                                                                     ——————-

“You don’t think four cat puns was overkill, right bro?” Kuroo asked as he shoved empty beer cans into a trash bag with his roommate Bokuto. All the while Bokuto’s boyfriend sat at the kitchen counter drinking coffee.

“Nah bro, four is owlwasy, the right number.”

“You’re the best bro a bro could ask for.”

“No you’re the best bro a bro could ask for.”

“Bro.”

“Br-“

“Girls, you’re both pretty, can we move on now.” Akaashi said cutting off their teary bromance moment. Honestly he loved his boyfriend, but sometimes he questioned if he was sane.

“Awww, come on Akaashi, Kuroo is finally in love. Look at him,” Bokuto spread his hands out to as if he was presenting Kuroo, “He’s love struck, he actually sent his boy flowers, the day after they met. If that isn’t love struck I don’t know what is.”

Akaashi just shook his head.

“I can’t believe the only party of yours we missed is the one where you end up falling head over heels in love. And more so that you fell for the person who insulted you’re party…you’re a weird one Kuroo Testsurou.”

Bokuto’s booming laughter followed his boyfriend’s burn. But Kuroo just smiled happily, too in love to be mad.

“No you should see him Kashi, he’s sooooo adorable, he even sneezes like a kitten, it’s crazy, I thought my heart was going to burst.” Kuroo moved his hand to clutch at his heart and sighed.

Bokuto went to stand behind his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around him. Both having knowing smiles on their faces, as the watched Kuroo ramble. They looked a lot like proud parents admiring their silly in love son.

“And he’s so funny, god is he funny. You know what he said, he said tha-“

“Beer pong should have died with 2000’s fashion, you told us Kuroo.” Akaashi cut him off smiling. It was rare for Akaashi to smile. But seeing his boyfriend’s best friend, who was almost always barred up doing chemistry experiments in his room surrounded by red bulls. That is when he wasn’t out partying and getting shit faced drunk. Actually feeling real happiness, and dying to spoil his special someone made Akaashi really happy for him. God knows he deserved it.

Akaashi remembered how this morning Kuroo was fretting over ordering the flowers. All anxious and unsure, taking the time to google for flower meanings, to make sure he sent the perfect ones. Completely uncharacteristic of the uncaring overconfident Kuroo he knew. This Kenma, must have really done a number on the poor guy.

Akaashi was interrupted from his thoughts by hearing his boyfriend voice.

“Hey Kuroo…I bet you couldn’t crush five cans in a row….with your forehead.” Bokuto was smiling maniacally as he spoke.

Without even thinking about it Kuroo grabbed five cans from his bag and began crushing them against his forehead. Which, of course resulted in Bokuto grabbing cans from his own bag to crush.

Each man’s foreheads turned redder after each can.

Akaashi really hoped this Kenma was more like him, he didn’t know what he would do if he had to add another child to mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a little short. But I plan to publish the next chapter very soon, and it will definitely be longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Man it took me literally forever to come up with a title, so I settled for "Pink Lemonade", I think it fits well though, idk. What do you guys think of the fic? Should I continue? Feel free to leave suggestions for another chapter or something I should write, I'd love to hear it!


End file.
